Donny The Dolphin
by Empv
Summary: After the second Dolphin Tale Movie Winter met a special dolphin that will soon be her special some dolphin.
1. chapter 1

In the tanks of Clearwater Marine Aquarium ,Winter and Hope were having fun swimming around the tanks. A few minutes later ,they heard a truck moving in -Winter and Hope peeked their heads out of the water to see just why there was a truck . The humans open the back gate and in the back of the truck ...was a...dolphin!


	2. Chapter 2:This Is Donny

A Few Minutes Later~

Hazel helped her Dad with putting the dolphin into the tank where Winter and Hope were. After the dolphin got into the water, all three of the dolphins looked up at Hazel. They gave her the,"Who Is this?",look.

"Winter,Hope,this is Donny, he is going to be living with you guys until we build him a tank for himself. I think you two are going like each other.", saidHazel. She started to giggle until her Dad called her. This left the three dolphins staring at each other silently not knowing what to do next. The whole aquarium went quiet.

Meanwhile,Hazel And Her Dad~

"You've been talking to the dolphins?", asked Clay. Hazel to smiled and blushed while giggling in embarrassment.

"Yep", she answered.

The two of them went by Winter and Hope's tank. They noticed the three dolphins just quietly stared at each other.

"Do you think that Donny could be a mate for Winter?",asked Clay. He turned his head towards his daughter, both of them burst into laughter,then,continued to walk while having smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3:Dad Look

In the tanks,Winter looked at Donny and Donny looked at him back. They both responded with a squeaking noise like they were saying,hello. Hazel saw it. She was amazed how Winter and Donny communicating.

"Dad,look!", Hazel exclaimed.

Clay came over to see. He looked down at Winter and Hope's tank to see Donny and Winter meeting. He was cracking up at Hope, looking a little confused to what was going on.

"How adorable, Hazel." Clay was pleased to see how Donny and Winter were meeting. They were nuzzling each other on the noses. Clay smiled.

"Alright, I'm going to work on some papers okay.",Clay told Hazel walking away. "Okay,you go do that.", said Hazel,as she looked down at Winter's tank thinking to herself "Maybe Winter needs help on how to fall in love with Donny."


	4. Chapter 4:Engage With Him

The Next Day~

Hazel walked towards the dolphin tank. All three of the dolphins were playing in the water. The three dolphins saw Hazel. Hope and Donny stopped what they were doing to watch as Winter swam up to Hazel.

"Hey Winter.", replied Hazel. Winter responded with a cute dolphin noise.

Hazel giggled,"Alright,Winter,why don't you just go play with Donny over there?" Winter took one look ,then,looked back at Hazel.

"Come on ,Winter, just engage with him or something like that.", urged Hazel.

Winter looked back at Donny, then,swam over to him. Donny watched her swim towards him. When Winter stopped swimming. The both of them stared at each. Winter looked back at Hazel as if she's saying,"What am I'm suppose to do?"

Hazel gave Winter some examples on what to do to interact with Donny. Winter listened those examples by swishing herself and moving her tail side by side. This made Donny's eyes focused to see what Winter was doing.

Then, Winter swam herself in a circle. This made Donny not interested and he swam off.

"Yup,Winter does need some practicing into liking him." Thought Hazel to herself after watching the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5:Try Again

The Next Day~

Hazel taught Winter on how to interact with Donny. Some of her lessons were helpful, some of them were kinda goofy and weird. Winter chuckled and was a little distracted. They were all pretty well taught out for today. Winter was going to try them on Donny.

"Come on ,Winter.",whispered Hazel in the background.

First Donny and Winter both stared at each other blankly before Winter smacked Donny on the side. Donny chased Winter around at first. Hazel was about to have a panic attack, but, it turns out Donny and Winter were enjoying their game of tag. That made Hazel giggle in joy! Winter has tried again!


End file.
